And I dont feel right when you're gone away
by IdrilTasarti2001
Summary: Severus uwięził Lily, czy uda jej się wrócić do domu? Nieodwzajemniona miłość. Zapraszam do czytania!


_— Dlaczego to robisz? — pyta, a ty odwracasz wzrok._

_Czyżbyś nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie? A może znasz, chociaż nie chcesz się do tego przyznać? Wiesz, co myślę? Nie? No to ci powiem._

_ Boisz się, że coś może jej się stać, a jednocześnie sam ją krzywdzisz. Karzesz ją za każdy, nawet ten najmniejszy, błąd i oczekujesz, że będzie ci posłuszna. Myślisz, że jeśli uderzysz ją jeden raz, potem drugi, trzeci czy czwarty, ona w końcu ulegnie, stanie się posłuszna. __**Mylisz się…**_

_Zależy ci na niej, ale nie wiesz jak to okazać. Pragniesz, by cię pokochała, ale doskonale wiesz, że jej serce należy do kogoś innego. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że twój cel jest niemożliwy do osiągnięcia, a jednak w dalszym ciągu upierasz się, że ci się uda. Że w końcu ją złamiesz. __**Okłamujesz samego siebie…**_

_Nienawidzisz jej za to, że nie jest taka jak ty. Ona ma, a raczej miała, kochających rodziców, którzy byli w stanie dla niej umrzeć. Co z tego, że to mugole? Przeklinasz ją w myślach tylko dlatego, że jest szlamą, a przez jej pochodzenie wszystko się komplikuje prawda? Nie potrafisz ścierpieć tego, że jest taka odważna, waleczna. Że nie potrafi kłamać, jednak gdy przychodzi co do czego nie zdradzi tych na których jej zależy, nawet jeśli od tego zależy jej życie. __**Ty już do nich nie należysz…**_

_Cierpisz, bo wiesz, że ten przeklęty Potter cię ubiegł. Zdołał dokonać czegoś, co tobie nie udało się nawet po tylu latach przyjaźni. No właśnie, wasza przyjaźń. Czy ona dalej może trwać? Przecież nazwałeś ją szlamą. Wytykałeś jej to, kim jest. Naśmiewałeś się z niej wraz z innymi ślizgonami, więc czego teraz oczekujesz? Że rzuci ci się na szyję i zgodzi na wszystkie twoje szalone pomysły? Marzysz o tym, że podejdzie do ciebie i zacznie się żalić na Huncwotów, tak ja kiedyś. __**To już przeszłość…**_

_ Kochasz ją, a przecież wiesz, że ta miłość nie miałaby szans. Ona walczy po stronie Zakonu, a ty? Jesteś śmierciożercą, popierasz Voldemorta. Wasze uczucie nie mogłoby przetrwać. Nie zostaliście stworzeni dla siebie. Przecież jesteście jak ogień i woda. Jak dobro i zło. Niczym ziemia i powietrze. Twe serce zostało ugodzone okruchem lodu z lustra Królowej Śniegu, a jej zostało czyste, przepełnione miłością. Sęk w tym, że ty nie jesteś Kaiem, a ona nie jest Gerdą. Wyciągnęła pomocną dłoń, a ty ją odrzuciłeś. __**Straciłeś swoją szansę…**_

_— Co się z tobą stało, Sev? — pyta, a w twoim sercu pojawia się furia. _

_Zrywasz się na równe nogi i zaczynasz krzyczeć:_

_— Co się ze mną stało?! Co się z tobą stało, Lily?! Zmieniłaś się i to wcale nie na lepsze! Wybrałaś tego nieudacznika, tego Pottera! Dołączyłaś do tej jego bandy, do tych śmieci, Huncwotów, a o swoim prawdziwym przyjacielu zapomniałaś! Złamałaś obietnicę, mówiłaś, że zawsze będziemy razem i co? Odeszłaś… — ostatnie słowo wypowiadasz szeptem. _

_Spogląda ci w oczy i odpowiada:_

_— Nie, Sev, to nie ja się zmieniła, tylko ty… Wylałam przez ciebie zbyt wiele łez i… Zresztą… Po co ja ci to mówię? Przecież i tak mnie nienawidzisz… — w jej głosie słyszysz ból. Po policzkach spływają słone łzy._

_Wychodzisz, trzaskając drzwiami._

_Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Severusie. Chciała ci pomoc, a ty ją wówczas odtrąciłeś. Starała się, ale ty powiedziałeś „nie" o jeden raz za dużo. Kochała cię, może nie tak jak Pottera, ale jednak. Kochała cię, jak siostra kocha brata, a ty sprawiłeś, że to uczucie zaczęło słabnąć. Zraniłeś ją zbyt wiele razy, by mogło powrócić. Dlaczego teraz się na niej za to mścisz? To przecież TWOJA wina. __**Pogódź się z tym, Severusie. **_

_— Co ja mam zrobić? — pytasz się gwiazd kilka godzin później._

_Czy odpowiedź na to pytanie nie jest oczywista? Skoro ją kochasz, to czemu nie pozwolisz jej być szczęśliwą? Wypuść ją, Severusie, a może zdoła ci to wybaczyć. Jeszcze nie jest za późno, jednak, jeśli będziesz zwlekał, stanie się obojętna. Zapomni, że cokolwiek was kiedyś łączyło. Że byliście przyjaciółmi. Staniesz się dla niej śmierciożercą. __**Chcesz tego?**_

_Kilka godzin później w domu, znajdującym się w Dolinie Godryka, James Potter tuli do siebie swoją ukochaną żonę, dziękując Bogu za to, że ją odzyskał. Patrzysz na to, jak ten przeklęty gryfon całuje twoją Lily i nie czujesz już furii, lecz złość. Wiesz, że dobrze zrobiłeś, chociaż dalej nie możesz się pogodzić z tym, że ona woli jego. Zerkasz na nich ostatni raz, po czym odwracacz się na pięcie i odchodzisz. Nie obchodzi cię, że postąpiłeś słusznie, bo ból, który rozdziera twe serce jest nie do wytrzymania. _

_Severusie, spójrz na mnie. Dam ci jedną radę. Jeśli naprawdę ją kochasz, pozwól jej żyć tak, by była szczęśliwa. Troszcz się o nią tak, by o tym nie wiedziała. Nie zapominaj – kochaj, będąc jednocześnie ukrytym w cieniach przeszłości._


End file.
